Destroyed and Rebuilt
by ToConfused247
Summary: Hermione makes a new friend who shows her the path to anarexia.She pushes Harry and Ron away when they try to help, and a friend dies,pushing her into a deep depression.Draco figures out the truth through her lies, and is determined to save Hermione.R
1. A new friend with a secret

A/N- Yeah, just to let ya'll know its my first fic so if it's corny, bad, stupid, etc. just remember its my first fic. Oh, if you don'tlike or have a problem with eatting disorders and self-abuse things (there might be some) I would suggest you don't read. Thank you and hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter one: A New friend with a secret  
It was back to Hogwarts once again, and this time Hermione Granger was not only a 7th year but Head Girl. Unfortuantly Harry nor Ron had made Head Boy, and that only left a few canidates. None of which she would considerably enjoy sharing a common with. Those canidates were Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Thomas Lachy (a/n I'm making up a few names), and Nathan Girth. For one Hermione hoped Nathan Girth was Head Boy for he was the only one she could stand to live with.  
The train whistle blew, signling the departure of the train from 9 and ¾, and at that exact moment Harry and Ron happened to walk in along with a new girl. The two guys smiled at her, but she was too busy looking at this new girl. She had long chestnut brown hair, about half way down her back, big saphhire blue eyes, a mild tan, and a skinny figure, although she wasn't figureless. She smiled nervously at Hermione before sitting down beside her.  
"Sorry we're late, but we saw Jessica here, and invited her along." Harry said, the first to explain.  
"Oh, well that was nice." Hermione said, giving him a smile.  
"Yeah, sorry Herms." Ron said, looking at Jessica like a dope.  
"Ron, I hate that name! At least call me 'Mione!" Hermione snapped.  
"Ok, fine, you don't have to yell." He said.  
I rolled my eyes before turning to Jessica, "I'm Hermione Granger." She said holding out my hand as a friendly gesture.  
She smiled, shaking Hermione's hand, and said "Jessica Gates."  
"Nice to meet you. So where'd you come from?"  
"Irlend, my mother got a job offer of some sorts, so for more convience we moved."  
Soon Harry and Ron joined in and the conversation turned to qudditch, and she didn't really like qudditch so much since she fell off a broom learning to play over summer break. Soon the lady with the trolly came and of course Harry bought enoguh to feed half the train. All of them began to dig in and pig out, including Jessica. She seemed to be very outgoing, and prefectly comfortable around strangers.  
"I'm going to change into my robes." Hermione announced as she stood.  
"I'll come with, I need to change too." Jesse said.  
The two walked down to the bathrooms, which were the only places you really got enough privcy to change at. Jessica said she'd go second, and she didn't really care nor mind. So Hermione quickyl went in and changed before allowing Jessica the bathroom. The door had just clicked, indicating it was locked when Malfoy made his way towards Hermione. Oh god, Hermione thought, I don't want to deal with Malfoy at the moment nor his snide, unnessary remarks about me and my blood. Oh course Malfoy couldn't give up a moment to make fun off Hermione, especially when her bodyguards weren't around.  
"Move on, Malfoy." Hermione said, as he stopped beside her.  
"Or you'll what mudblood? Smack me?" Malfoy sneered, smirking.  
Damn that smirk! I can't stand it, I wanna slap it right off his paleface! Hermione yelled in her mind.  
"I'm Head Girl now Malfoy, so you better watch it!" Hermione warned.  
"I knew you would throw that in my face, Granger. Too bad I'm Head Boy." He smirked.  
Hremione was about to reply when she heard a gagging sound coming from inside the bathroom. A confused, worried look crossed her face, and she listened carefully. Again the sound came except this time it sounded more like vomiting. She glanced at Malfoy who seemed to be just as confused. He starred at the door a moment longer before turning his gaze to her. She looked at the question in his eyes.  
Hermione knocked softly on the door before she asked, "Jessica are you alright?"  
A few coughs and gags were heard before the door opened and Jessica appeared in her robes. Then the answer came. "Yeah, I'm peachy. It's just sometimes I get car sick or in this case train sick." SHe smiled at them both.  
"Oh, ok." Hermione said, a little unsure.  
"SO who's your friend?" Jessica asked.  
"We're not friends!" the both said.  
"Come on, we better get going before Ahrry and Ron get worried." Hermione said.  
"Damn saint Potter, and the Weseal." She heard Malfoy mumble as they walked away. 


	2. Insecurities

A/N- Yeah first chapter was pretty boring I think, but I hope this one's better. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2- Insecurties  
  
All the first years were sorted and Dumbledore made his annually speech and the feast began. Of course everyone dug into to the assortments of foods, stuffing they're faces, and talking all at the same time. Jessica had been sorted into Gryfindor, which made Hermione happy because now she'd have a friend who would understand girl problems. Hermione noticed that Jessica had tons of food on her plate, but wasn't touching any of it whatsoever. She was about to say something when Harry tapped her shoulder to gain her attention.  
"Yes?" Hermione said, turning to her other side to look at Harry.  
"What's wrong with Jesse? She's not eatting anything." Harry noted.  
"I was about to ask." Hermione said, turning back to Jessica.  
Jesssica looked up and smiled brightly, "It's amazing, much better then my old school."  
"Yeah, Hogwarts is pretty amazing. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how come your not eatting?" Hermione asked.  
Jessica looked at Hermione then Harry who both watched her, waiting for an answer. "Oh, I'm eatting, I was just deciding which to eat first! It all looks so good!" Jessica quickly said, giving them a big smile.  
Hermione and Harry smiled back, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was all in all true. But just as she had said, she quickly picked up her fork and began eatting some mashed potatoes. Hermione shrugged off the uneasy feeling she had. Come on, why would Jessica lie to us? She's not evil or anything, or she wouldn't be in Gryfindor, she'd be in Slythrin. She began eatting and talking like everyone else around her. The evening was fine up until the feast ended and she had to go to her new dorms...with Malfoy.  
The two heads followed Mcgongal down a new hallway. Hermione was listening to Mcgongal talking when a sharp poke hit the side of her stomache. She turned around swiftly to see Mafloy smirking at her. She clenched her fists, and began to count to back from 10. Soon after she got to 1 another poke came, and she glared over at Malfoy. She walked over next to him.  
"Stop it!" Hermione hissed so Mcgongal wouldn't hear.  
"Stop what, Granger?" Malfoy asked, innocently.  
"Oh, don't even try to act innocent! Everybody knows you're just a stupid bloody prat!"  
"Ms. Granger, is there a problem?" Mcgongal asked, looking at them.  
"No, professor, everything's fine." She said, smiling.  
"Alright then, here's your dorms, and the password is Jelly Belly." She said, turning to leave. "Oh, and try not to kill each other. It would be best if you became friends or at the least be civiled to set a example."  
The two noded before continuing to go inside. Hermione stopped just inside, and stopped to look around. The blended the two house colors together wonderful, and everything was perfect. Hermione spotted a bookshelf, and immedaiatly walked over to it. Suprisingly not all the books were for school related subjects, there were some books for lesuire reading too. She began to scan the book spines, and picked out a book called, Blood and Chocolate. The summary seemed interesting enough.  
"Should have known, Ms. Bookwarm Granger would already have her nose in a book." A snide voice said, and of course belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
"And of course I should have known you'd never get that boot out of your ass." She snapped back, turning to face him.  
"Shove it mudblood. Here's the rules, stay out of my room, and my way. I'll need the shower in the mornings before class, and after Qudditch practice or games. Don't bug me, and don't bring Potter or Wesely in here. I don't want to see them more then I have to. Its bad enough having to deal with you." Malfoy said in a authority voice.  
"Fine, and here are my rules. Stay out of my room, and my way. Don't you ever go in my room or through my stuff-"  
"If it's laying out in the open I will."  
"- I also need the shower in the mornings, and if I ever catch you looking you will not ever see another person for as long as you live. Have a lovely day."  
"Like I would want to look in on you, you are on the chubby side. Guys really aren't into to fat, although some werid ones are." He laughed when he saw her face.  
"Bugger off!" she yelled, and stomped upstairs.  
Hermione slammed her door shut, nearly breaking it off the hinges from the impact. She hated Malfoy with every fiber in her being! But what if he's right? A little voice in her head asked. God, I'm letting MALFOY get to me! Somehow Hermione found herself in the bathroom looking at her self from every angle. Her hair had become straight and long. It was a light golden brown, she even liked her hair now. But now her problem was her weight, not her hair. She never really thought she was fat before. She was slightly chubby, but that was because she ate what she wanted when she wanted and didn't exercise much.  
Sighing Hermione headed for the bed after changing into her pajamas. She tried to get to sleep but Malfoy's words rang in her head over and over. Then she saw herself standing in front of the mirror. Hermione soon found her self-wishing she was thin like Jessica, and wondered how she did it. Jessica ate tons of candy and food today, and if she eats like that on a regualr basis then how does she stay so slim? Hermione wondered.  
  
The next day Hermione went down to the Great Hall, determined to not eat like a pig. She sat down and put a little bit of bacon and eggs on her plate, and began to eat as Harry, Ron, and Jessica came down to breakfast. She smiled at them all as they sat down. Ron and Harry sat in front of Hermione and Jessica. All three of them piled tons of food onto they're plate, and Hermione looked down at her own. She sighed and began poking at her food. Ron seemed to have noticed since he looked at her strangly, and put some more eggs on her plate, causing her to look up.  
"Whats wrong Herms?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing...well not much..." Hermione said, she'd never felt so insecure about her looks before.  
"Well, we're here to listen." He said, expecting her to answer.  
Now Harry and Jessica were watching her too. Taking a deep breath Hermione asked, "Do you think I'm fat?"  
For a moment Harry and Ron couldn't believe they're ears, Hermione Granger was worried about her looks.  
"You're not fat, just on the chubby side, which is fine as long as you're comfortable with yourself." Jessica answered smiling.  
Hermione decieded not to make it a big deal so she smiled and began eatting like she usually would eat. She didn't have the time to worry about weight, school and grades were more important. 


End file.
